A New Member to the park
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: 'In ACBU universe' After CJ was killed Jen (Oc) told Thomas she was pregnant, now the day has arrived for the new parents! Rated T for child birth, language and violence. Parings are AxB MxM TxOC RxE MMxS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok plenty of more spin offs because I'm bored -_- in this one we meet Thomas's daughter, Tambry. I thought it'd be cute to finally have a Thomas story. Ok so heads up you at homes fan girls! LOL**

* * *

"Thanks again for babysitting Jen and Thomas"! Margaret thanked the two once again. "I mean. I know it's kinda stressful with the baby but…it means a lot"

Jen giggled, rubbing her belly, "Well it's a pleasure Margaret. So…it's date night?"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea. Mordecai and I are going out…Rigby and Eileen were at Don's house with Remy. And…well practically you two were the only ones available"

Thomas shrugged, "Nah it's ok Mags. Jen and I got this"

Margaret smoothed down her yellow dress, "It really means a lot" She placed her hand on her chest, "I swear I'll help baby-sit anytime"

They shared a laugh, Jen looked at her swollen belly, "It's ok Margaret. I'm just glad to get out of the apartment" She smiled, "If I get any bigger, people will think I'm carrying twins"

Thomas smiled at his fiancée's belly. He swore he'd marry her after the baby was born. Thomas's mom was very upset at first then happy to have a grandchild. Jen's father was very angry that Thomas wouldn't marry her then got over it.

Jen felt a tiny kick making her jump a little, "Ooh"! She whispered.

Mordecai headed down the stairs, wearing a gray tux with a black tie with Noah following in a Batman costume, "C'mon Daddy! Please! One game of Batman"! He tugged at his father's pant leg.

Mordecai sighed, "Noah. Sorry Bud, I'll play tomorrow…ok"?

Noah pouted, "No fair! Why do you have to go on a date"!?

The cardinal giggled, kneeling down to her son's height, "When you get older, you're going to have to do things that make your girlfriend happy"

Noah gave her a look, "All I have to do is not call unicorns stupid and Cassie's happy"

Mordecai's eyes widened, "He already has a girlfriend?! He still wears Spiderman underwear"!

The tiny blue jay glared making Margaret swoop him up and rest him on her hip, "Ok. Ok. Enough fighting" She giggled, "Now Baby Boy. Auntie Jenny and Uncle Tommy are gonna watch you and Brianna ok"?

Noah pouted, "Daddy pissed me off"

Margaret shot a look at Mordecai, "Somebody's not getting cuddled tonight" She muttered then turned to her son, "It's ok Sweetie. I took something from Daddy…so you're even"

The tiny blue jay smiled, "I love you Mommy" He hugged her.

Margaret gently sat her son down, "Brianna! We're leaving" She called up the stairs.

Brianna ran down the stairs, to see her uncle and aunt. "Oh! They're here already"! She laughed, "Hey Uncle Tommy and Auntie Jen"!

Thomas smiled, "Hey Bri"!

The robin looked at Jen's belly, "Did you guys figure out the baby's gender yet? Or…what it is"?

Jen sighed, shaking her head, "Nope. The doctor can't really see, the baby's in a weird position"

Brianna smiled, "Can I help name the baby"?

"Well…sure. If you wanted to" Jen smiled, "Ooh"! She whimpered, "I need to sit down"

Thomas escorted her to the couch, "Have fun Mordo and Mags"!

Mordecai and Margaret kissed their kids goodbye and headed out the door.

Jen whimpered a little bit making Thomas gulp, "What's a matter Jen"?

She shook her head, "N-nothing Tommy. The baby's just kicking"

Thomas nodded, "O-ok…if anything's wrong…you can tell me" He patted her back.

Brianna and Noah looked at the raccoon, Noah poked her belly making Jen giggle, "It's empty" He looked at her.

Jen and Thomas laughed at the little boy, "Well there's a baby in there Noah"

Noah placed his hand on Jen's tummy, "I don't feel anything"

Thomas laughed, "Here. Let me give you a hand" He lifted the blue jay into his lap, "Ok. Place your hand…" He took Noah's hand and placed it on the top of Jen's belly. "Here"

Noah waited then gasped, "EW! IT MOVED"! He jumped out of Thomas's lap.

Jen and Thomas giggled only making Brianna curious, "Can I feel"? Jen nodded. Brianna touched Jen's belly feeling the baby beneath move. "Whoa…" She smiled, "I can't wait until I have a baby when I'm older"

Thomas laughed, "What would you name your baby Bri"?

"Anthony if it's a boy! And…if it's a girl…Sophie" Brianna laughed.

Jen giggled, kicking her swollen feet, "Sophie Craig"?

Thomas laughed, "That is Brianna's future baby's name"

Noah giggled, jumping up and down, "Name it Bruce Wayne! Peter Parker! Clark Kent! Hal Jordan! Bruce Banner! Tony Stark! Hawkeye! Thor! Steve Rogers! Loki"! He was completely out of breath.

Jen and Thomas exchanged looks, "Uh…any girl names"? Jen asked.

Noah nodded, "Black Widow"!

Thomas shrugged, "Sure…we'll put it under consideration"

The blue jay's face lit up, "Yeauh"! He ran back upstairs.

Jen giggled, "He's so cute. With the whole Batman, and superheroes"

Brianna laughed, "When Noah was one, Daddy bought him his first batman doll and Noah started screaming"

They shared a laugh, Brianna suddenly gasped, "WHAT TIME IS IT"?!

Thomas looked at his phone, "Uh…7:23" He looked at her, "Why"?

Brianna slid to the remote, "Maroon 5 is on TV"! She changed the channel to a show, showing Adam Levine and Mickey Madden. She slid in front of the TV, "EVERYONE! SHUT UP"! She shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Hehe! No! I said stop"! Margaret laughed, trying to get away from Mordecai's wings.

Mordecai grabbed her by her dress, "Where do you think you're going"! He grabbed two pencils from his pocket and shoved them into his beak, "I vant to suck your blood"! He chased after her.

Before their romantic dinner, the two took a stroll through the park, by which Mordecai had started tickling and chasing her.

"NO! AHAHA! You silly goof"! She giggled, getting caught yet again.

He playfully stroked her hair, "Your blood! So red and juicy"! He continued the Dracula accent.

Margaret laughed, "You're so silly! No c'mere" She playfully took the pencils out of his mouth, kissing him. "Ya know why I love you"?

Mordecai shrugged, "I'm cute"?

The cardinal laughed, "Well…sorta. But. I love you because, you're my diaper boy and my hero" She gave him a peck.

Mordecai felt something in his stomach, a sudden feeling of regret. He shook it off, "I love you because you're my coffee girl"

Margaret laughed, "Ok…now where to on this date night"?

The blue jay chuckled, "Il Costoso" He led her back to the car.

* * *

**An hour later:**

Jen sat on the couch, feeling cramp like pain that was hurting her. She groaned earning Thomas to walk into the room with a cup in his hand, "What's wrong Jenny"?

The raccoon whimpered, "I'm feeling a lot of pain"

Thomas gulped, "Is…is there anything I can do"? The goat really wanted to help his fiancée and baby.

Jen nodded, "G-get me my pillow" She whimpered.

"Uh…but you left it at home" Thomas spoke, nervously.

The raccoon pulled big eyes, "Please Tommy! I really need it"!

Thomas shrugged, "Uh…I don't know Jen. Leaving you here with the kids"

Jen sighed, "C'mon Thomas! Just my pillow! The baby's kicking me pretty hard"

Thomas winced, "Ok…I'll get it…but"! He pointed at her, "if you start feeling pain again! We're going straight to the hospital"!

Jen nodded, "Yes! Ok! Now! Please get me my pillow"!

"Yea! I'll be back quickly"! The goat ran to the car.

Brianna turned her head, "What's a matter Jen"?

Jen whimpered, "Oh…just the baby kicking me. It really hurts, so I sent Thomas to get my pillow"

The robin awed, "Is there anything I can do to help"?

"No. No, just go back to watching TV. I'm sure the baby's just getting comfortable" Jen gave her a comforting smile. "_Oh god! This hurts like hell!_"

Brianna turned her head back to Adam Levine. "_I hope Auntie Jen and the baby are ok_"

Noah ran down the stairs, still dressed in his batman costume, "Auntie Jenny! Will you play Batman with me"?

Jen shook her head, feeling a lot pain, "No sorry Noah, I can't. I'm not feelin too good"

The blue jay pouted, "Ok…" He looked to see water on the cushion of the couch. "Auntie Jen! You went potty"!

Jen looked down, "HOLY SH-uh…shoot"! She whimpered, "My water broke"!

Noah and Brianna turned around, "Auntie Jen? You ok"?!

The raccoon whimpered, "T-the baby's coming" She looked at her swelling belly, "As soon as I send Daddy away? Are you serious"!? She then winced, "Oh my god! How can I drive?! I can't drive in this condition"! She got up only for her legs to wiggle.

Brianna and Noah looked at each other, Noah raised his hand, "I can drive Auntie Jenny! I've watch Mommy a billion times"

Jen whimpered, "N-no. I can't let a six year old drive! Call an ambulance"!

Brianna raced to her phone, she dialed 911 as fast as she could.

"911, what's your emergency"? A woman asked.

The robin spoke, "My aunt went into labor and none of us can drive"!

The woman nodded, "Ok. And…is this her first child"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea. We're really scared! Please help"! She pleaded.

"Ok. Just relax. I'm sending a ambulance over there now" Replied the woman.

She hung up and ran to Jen, "A ambulance is on it's way" She looked around, noticing Noah wasn't there. "Where's Noah"?

Jen whimpered, laying down on the cushions, "He…he.." She looked around, "I don't know! He was right here then said something about the bat.." She whimpered. "Is the ambulance coming"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea! I just got off the phone! They'll be here in no time" The robin looked at Jen, whimpering and wincing, "Uh…what do I do"? She asked, sacredly.

Jen whimpered, "Can you tell me everything's going to be alright"?

Brianna walked to the raccoon, "Uh…don't worry…about a thing. Cause every little thing's gonna be alright" She sang.

The raccoon laughed a little, "You're very special Bri. I love you"

Brianna nodded, "Ok…the ambulance should be here in ten minutes" The ten year old was terrified of what could happen to her auntie or worst…her cousin. "I'll go look for-"

BOOM!

Debris flew everywhere making Jen and Brianna scream, the robin started screaming, seeing her mom's red car crashed through the wall. "WHAT THE H-"

A familiar dark blue-feathered avian fell out of the driver's seat, "Oof"!

Jen sat up, wincing with her contractions, "NOAH! WHAT DID YOU DO"?!

Noah sat up, "I was driving the Bat Mobile. And…I crashed it"

Brianna let out a gasp, "Noah! You made a huge hole in the living room wall! Mom and Daddy are going to kill you"!

Noah looked at the car and wall, "Oops" Muttered the little bird.

"Oh my gosh! I'm the worst babysitter ever! I sent my boyfriend to get me a stupid pillow! My water broke and the six year old made a hole in the side of the living room"! Jen panicked then winced.

Sirens blared making the raccoon smile, "Oh thank god"

An ambulance pulled up making the paramedics hop out of the car, "Are you the woman in labor"?

Jen nodded, "YES! YES! PLEASE TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL"!

A paramedic took her and laid her on the stretcher, "You'll be just fine…Miss"?

The raccoon whimpered, "Ms. Smith"

Brianna and Noah were escorted into the ambulance, the paramedic noticed Noah's costume, "Heh. How cute"

Noah glared, "I'm not suppose to be cute. I'm suppose to be Batman"

Brianna face-palmed, "He likes Batman"

The paramedic smiled, "You're going to have to call your parents. Do you have their number"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea. I'll call them now"!

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Jen went into labor! Noah crashed the car into the side of the living room! Brianna missed Maroon 5 on TV! Will Thomas get to the hospital! Will Mordecai and Margaret's date get ruined?! Find out in chapter 2!**

**-Ryan's out**


	2. We made it

**Sorry to leave ya on such a cliffhanger, so the baby's not going to be born until probably chapter four or so. Idk. So anywho. Big hand to Kudleyfan93. (I owe her big time) Also! A bit of serious news. My buddy Hawkmeister is back in school and exhausted, so…I decided to make him a character! Not a character that's him but like a character based on him! So. Just a heads up. I felt bad because he was exhausted from school. Poor dude! So here ya go Kudleyfan93 and Hawkmeister!**

* * *

Mordecai kissed his date yet again, "I love you" He whispered.

Margaret giggled, "I love you too" She let out a little sigh, "I'm glad that CJ is finally taken care of"

The blue jay rubbed her back, "Me too. Now we'll just have irregular stuff happen"

She let out a laugh then looked at him, "I'm glad I snatched you up before she could get her hands on you" They shared another laugh before Mordecai's phone rang.

He answered, "Hello"?

"Dad! It's Brianna"! The robin sputtered. "Jen's in labor"

Mordecai stuttered, "Jen's in what now"!

The cardinal jumped, "Mordecai! Is everything alright"?

He spoke, "Jen went into labor"

Margaret gasped, then grabbed his hand, "LET'S GO HOME! HURRY"! She tugged his hand to the car.

The blue jay spoke, "Bri. We're coming home"

Noah heard those lines and peeped, "Uh! No! Tell Daddy and Mommy to go to the hospital"

Brianna nodded, "No! Dad. I called an ambulance! We're on our way to the hospital! Just come to the hospital"

Mordecai nodded, "Ok! We're on our way"! He hung up then turned to Margaret, "Just go to the hospital. Brianna called an ambulance" He started the car and drove as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Thomas pulled up to his apartment, looking for Jen's pillow, it was a large pillow meant to lay beneath her pregnant belly and comfort it. He walked to the sofa to find it, he chuckled, "There you are"! He lifted it and headed downstairs.

The moment he threw the pillow into the car, his phone was beeping. "Hang on! Don't miss the call"! He quietly shouted then picked up the phone, "Hello"?

"THOMAS ADAM CRAIG, YOU SPAWN OF SATAN"! His fiancée's voice shouted.

Thomas cringed, "Hi Sweetie"! He spoke.

Jen screamed, "DON'T YOU 'HI SWEETIE' ME! I'M IN LABOR! YOU MORON! NOW GET YOU ASS TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I GET OVER THERE AND TAKE YOU BY THE HORNS"!

Brianna and Noah both had their father's looks of scared on their faces. Noah hugged his sister's leg, "Now I'm not scared of Benson's yells anymore"

Brianna patted her brother's head, "You should see how Mom yells"

Thomas screamed, "THE BABY'S COMING! HOLY CRUD! HOLY CRUD! HOLY CRUD"! He hopped into the car, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE JEN! I PROMISE"!

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE RIGHT THERE"! Jen screamed then took a deep breath, "I'll see ya Tommy" She hung up.

* * *

**The hospital:**

The minute they got to the hospital, the paramedic led the two kids to the waiting room while Jen was wheeled off to a room. Brianna sat next to her brother, Noah whimpered, "What if Mommy gets mad and yells like Auntie Jenny"

Brianna awed, "Don't worry Noah. We'll blame it on an ambulance"

The door busted open with Mordecai and Margaret, Margaret hugged her son, "Oh my poor babies…" She then hugged Brianna, "Bri. I am so proud of you. That was a very grown up thing to do"

Mordecai ruffled up his daughter's hair, "That's my girl"

The cardinal smiled at Noah, "Aw. My little batman helped his big sister" She looked at Mordecai, "You called Rigby and Eileen? And everyone at the park"?

He nodded, "Yea. They should be here"

Benson and his family entered the room, Audrey spoke, "We came as quick as he could"

The gumball machine nodded then sighed of relief, "I'm just glad this'll be the LAST maternity leave and pregnancy at the park"

Brad and Abbey stared at Noah, "Why is he wearing a costume"? Abbey asked, tilting her head to the side.

Noah glared, "It's my batman costume! Daddy and I were suppose to play Batman"! He sent a look at Mordecai.

Brad raised an eyebrow, "You're still into superheroes"?

Noah nodded making Brad slowly smile, Brianna noticed the boy's grin and gulped, "_Brad. Don't do what you're thinking of doing!_"

The boy smiled, "Well tough news for you"

Brianna's eyes widened, "_NO! BRAD! NO! NO! NO!_"

Noah looked up into Brad's eyes, "What"?

Slowly the words made the room quiet, "Batman sucks" Brad spoke.

Noah sat in his mother's lap, in a stunned silence, his beak was parted, his eyes were wide. Margaret looked at her son, "Baby Boy? What's a matter"?

The tiny blue jay let out a piercing scream making everyone cover their ears.

Margaret and Mordecai looked at their son with alarmed expressions. "Sweetie? What's wrong"?

Noah jumped from his mother's lap, still screaming. Brad covered his ears along with Abbey, "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT"!? Abbey screamed.

Brad growled, "I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D REACT LIKE THIS"!

The blue jay screamed so loud Benson and Mordecai raced to the child, Mordecai knelt down, "Buddy! What's wrong"?

Noah screamed even louder, glaring at Brad, "I HATE YOU"! He formed a fist and shot a punch right into Brad's jeans.

"AHHHHH"! Brad's hands flew to his crotch, "Ugh"! The boy fell onto the ground.

The tiny blue jay sprinted away making Margaret stand up and chase him. "Noah"!

Audrey glared, "This is suppose to be about Jen and Thomas. They're having a baby"!

Mordecai groaned, "I'll be right back! I have to get Margaret"! He ran after his son and wife.

Rigby and Muscle Man's families ran through the door, "Hey we're here"!

Eileen ran to Audrey, "How's Jen doing"?

Audrey shrugged, "I don't know. We're were here for just a few minutes then Noah punch my son in the groin"

Brad whimpered from the ground, "Ugh! Last time I ever speak about Batman"

Abbey shook her head, "I told you, you shouldn't have done that"

Brianna nodded, "Yea Brad. That was very mean. Even by your standards"

He groaned, "Ok! But nobody told me he'd have a temper tantrum"

"Really"? Brianna gave him a look, "Noah James Quintel wouldn't have a temper tantrum if you insulted Batman"

Brad nodded, "I see your point"

Margaret made a left, looking for her son, "Noah"? She called his name.

Noah heard his mommy's name, "Mommy"

The cardinal sprinted into the next hallway only to smile, "Baby Boy! There you are" She lifted him up, "Whoa! You're getting heavy" She moved his batman mask up to see his face, "Tell Mommy why you punch Brad in the groin"

"He made fun of Batman! Mommy! What was I suppose to do"? He whimpered.

Margaret giggled, "You are so Mordecai's son" She sat him down and lifted off his mask, "Noah, you know you can't go running around hitting people in the groin"

The little blue jay sighed, "Then what do I do if he makes fun of Batman again"! He looked at her with innocence in his eyes, "I hit him in the weenie because he was being one"!

Margaret hid her laugh then giggled, "Aw. Listen Baby Boy. Mommy knows you like Batman, even when you told your kindergarten teacher when you grow up you want to be Batman. But no more hitting people in the groin" He made a face making her laugh, "You're such a little Mordecai"

Noah took his mom's hand, "Let's go! Mommy"

Mordecai sprinted into the room, "Did you-Oh. You found him" He smiled, "Hey Buddy"

The smaller blue jay smiled, "Daddy"! He lifted his wings up.

He picked Noah up and they started walking back to the waiting room, "He's totally your son. He just told me that he hit Brad in the nuts because he insulted Batman"

Mordecai laughed, "He's your son. He acts just like you. He's a mini you"

The cardinal laughed, "Are you blind Diaper Boy? He's a mini Mordecai" She pointed, "He likes videogames, to play superheroes and to cause trouble"

"Causing trouble may fall in the Margaret category but anyway" They shared a laugh.

They made it back into the waiting room only to see Thomas sprinting through the doors, "Jen Smith! Or Jen Craig"! Thomas shouted at the person behind the desk.

She looked down, "Oh…we have a Jennifer Smith in room 1103" She looked back at him. "Species is raccoon"

He nodded, "That's her"! He sprinted off, "Thank you"! He down the hallway.

Marie awed, "Why didn't Uncle Tommy give me a hug"

Starla smiled, "Because Jen's having a baby" She gave her daughter a kiss, "And he wants to be right there with her"

Thomas sprinted down the hallway, "C'mon! 1101! 1102! 1103!.." He paused, "1103"! He flew the door open and ran in, completely out of breath.

* * *

Jen was in a hospital bed, whimpering in pain, "T-Thomas"!

He ran to her and grabbed her hand, still trying to catch his breath, "Yea"?

The raccoon squeezed his hand, "I'm so glad you're here! The baby's hurting me and it feels like someone's snapping every bone in my body"

Thomas nodded, kissing her hand, "It's ok! I'm right here! Just breathe"

She whimpered, "O-ok. But…we still don't have a name"

The goat sighed, "Well…I uh…" He looked at her, "Well remember Noah wasn't named until he was born.."

"No. I want to name the baby now"! Jen glared, clutching Thomas's hand.

This time Thomas whimpered, "Ok! Ok! Ok! Just stop grasping my hand too tight"!

Jen glared at him, "I can't believe you're whimpering! I'm the one pushing out the baby"!

He nodded, "S-sorry"!

The raccoon took a deep breath, "Please tell me goats don't have horns at birth"!

"Uh…well just boys. But they have stumps. Girls don't have horns at birth"

She looked at him, "Do the stumps hurt"?

Thomas gave her a look, "I'm a dude…my mom said I just took six hours"

Jen whimpered, "My mom told me…I took t-twelve hours"

"Oh boy" Thomas whispered.

* * *

**An hour later:**

Margaret looked at the clock, it was almost nine. She sighed, looking down at the kids. All the kids were on the floor, looking around, awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Marie looked at Noah, "Hey Abbey! Let's give Noah a makeover"!

The blonde gumball machine smiled, "Ok"! She pulled out mascara that was in her pocket.

Noah screamed then climbed into his mother's lap, "No! No! No make up"! He cried.

Margaret sighed, "Girls! Wait"! She looked around to think of something, "Uh…how bout we swap some stories about you guys being babies"?

Audrey smiled, "That's a wonderful idea Margaret.."

Abbey and Marie sat on the floor, Brianna, Brad and Noah sat next to each other while Remy and Muscle Boy sat behind Abbey and Marie.

"Who's going first"? Margaret raised an eyebrow.

Brad raised his hand, "What happened when I was a baby"?

Rigby muttered, "You were a demon-spawn"

Mordecai punched him then sighed, "Well I do remember this one time.."

* * *

**Flashback:**

Benson sat Brad in his playpen, he was only two years old. "Now listen. Mordecai! I need you to watch him just for a few hours! Audrey's sister broke her leg so I'm kinda in a hurry"

Mordecai laughed, "Pfft. I got this Benson. Don't worry about a thing"

"Really? What happened to my car"! Benson reminded him.

The blue jay sighed, "Alright! You got me there plus Rigby's at his family reunion. I'll be fine with the little guy"

Benson nodded, "Good! Make sure you don't kidnap him or I'll send that Bounty Hunter on you AGAIN"! He walked out the door.

Brad looked at the door, whimpering at the sight of his father leaving, "Papa"?

Mordecai got on his knees, "Hey Brad. Remember me? Mordecai"?

The little boy smiled, "Slacker"!

"Yep! He's Benson's son" He nodded, "Yea. I'm Slacker"

Brad sat back in his playpen, smiling at the bird, Mordecai smiled, "Well. You're not too bad. At least you're out of that biting phase"

The little boy looked up, "Hey Slacker! I wan to play with da pretty birdie"

Mordecai laughed, "Margaret"?

Brad smiled, that name did sound familiar. Margaret had met Brad a few times, he couldn't say Margaret but he could say 'pretty birdie'. "Yes"!

The blue jay sighed, "Sorry Little Dude. She's working…but I can call her" He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

Brad smiled at Mordecai as the voice came on the phone, "Hello"?

"Hey Margaret" The blue jay smiled.

Margaret nearly blushed and grinned at the sound of his voice, "OH! Mordecai! Hi!…last night was fun" She spoke, referring to the night prior, they'd gone out for sushi with Rigby and Eileen.

"Yea. You can really handle those chopsticks" Mordecai suddenly blushed. It was a dirty joke. He'd told Margaret, a horrible dirty joke.

Instead of hearing her scoff of disgust, he heard laughter, "Hehe! Well I did learn from Diaper Boy. Who was like Jackie Chan"

Brad was becoming impatient, he wanted to talk to the pretty bird, not hear Mordecai talk to her. He waved his hand, "Slacker! Slacker"!

The blue jay stood up, turning his back to the toddler, hoping Margaret wouldn't hear the toddler calling him slacker.

"Who is that"? Margaret asked, "Did Benson get turned into a baby"?

Mordecai laughed, "No. I'm babysitting"

Margaret awed a little bit, "How cute. It's Brad huh"?

Brad glared at the taller figure, "SLACKER"! He glared then saw Mordecai's tail-feathers. He smiled, "This'll get your attention" He grabbed the feather and yanked as hard as he could.

The tail-feather fell to the ground, the thing Brad didn't know about birds was, if you pulled of their tail-feathers, it'll bleed. The little boy gasped, Mordecai was bleeding.

Mordecai whimpered, "Margaret! I'll call you back"! He hung up then pressed his hand against his tail-feathers. Then looked at his fingers, they'd turn purple. His eyes widened as he turned to see Brad holding his tail-feather, "BRAD"!

"I wanna talk to pretty birdie Slacker"! He pouted.

* * *

The kids were rolling around, laughing. Brad smiled to himself, "Hah! I told you Mordecai"!

Brianna giggled, "Hehe. Daddy! You're silly"!

Noah raised his hand, "Me! Me"!

Margaret smiled, "Yes Baby Boy"?

The blue jay smiled, "What was my first Halloween like"?

Rigby raised his hand, "I can answered that"

Jen whimpered, "Oh god! This poor baby is ripping it's even more poorer mother apart"!

Thomas patted her hand, "Breathe! Breathe"!

She whimpered, "AHHH"! She looked at Thomas, "Thomas! I love you so much"!

He kissed her cheek, "I love you too Jen"

The nurse walked over and checked her contractions, "Just a few more hours Ms. Smith"

* * *

While Rigby was telling the story of Mordecai fighting a witch that'd curse his son, Benson looked over to see his daughter, giggling and smiling at her phone. Marie was looking at her with a shocked face.

He stood up and walked over to his daughter, "Abbey"?

The gumball machine looked up, since she'd grown, she turned from light red to a dark pink for a body. She had purple gumballs like her father only to have her blonde hair down and long.

"Y-yes Dad" She answered.

Benson looked over, "Who are you texting"?

Abbey blushed a dark red, "N-nobody"

Marie spoke, "She was texting David Carmichael"!

The gumball machine glared at her best friend, "Marie"!

"I just say what's on my mind" She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm just real like that"

Benson swiped the phone and looked over her texts. "Why does he call you Blondie"! He asked a little angered.

She looked at her feet, "Be-because I call him Gumwad"

Benson looked down at the phone, he could see very well that Abbey had a crush on this boy. With all the smiley faces and cute jokes. "Abbey. Who is this boy"?

Abbey blushed, "I…I.." She looked down, "he's in my class. He's a gumball machine" She showed her father a picture.

He was a dark blue gumball machine with brown hair draping in front of his face, wearing a black beanie and black shirt with jeans.

"Ok. But I better not see this David fella in your room" Benson spoke.

Abbey blushed, "DADDD"! She turned bright red.

Marie giggled, "Hah! He showed you"!

Noah sat in his mother's lap, "Mommy. I wanna see the baby"

The cardinal smiled, "We all do. But a nurse said that Jen might not be having the baby for a few hours"

"But I wanna be the first one to see the baby" Noah whimpered.

Mordecai ruffled up his hair, "Well Thomas is technically the first guy to see the baby"

Brianna raised her hand, "Can I get a story"?

Brad turned to her, "You're adopted! Nobody has a birth story for you"! He started laughing, "Really? Nobody here remembers or even thinks of your birth"

The robin felt hurt, it was true Mordecai was her father but she didn't have a birth story. Nobody knew about her birth, only Daphne knew. Tears filled up her eyes, she glared, "I HATE YOU BRAD"! She ran off.

Margaret awed, "BRIANNA" She sighed, "Dammit! That's the second kid"! She got up and ran after her daughter.

Mordecai chased after her, "Bri"!

* * *

**Oh great! They lost both their kids today. Noah punched Brad in the nuts for insulting Batman. Smart! Jen's in a lot of pain. Thomas is scared. Noah wants to see the baby first. Hm…Abbey has a crush on someone! PS DAVID WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL JUST NOT A BIG CHARACTER. And don't worry. I have a lot of people that asked to be in the sequel like mr234scott, he'll be in here and go check out his work! Anyway. I hope I get some reviews! They make me happy!**

**-Ryan's out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe I hope ya'll enjoy this! Sorry theses things are short now.! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Margaret and Mordecai walked into the waiting room, "Has Brianna ran into here"?

Benson shook his head, "No! Should we call the police"?

Pops whimpered, "Oh dear! We must find her! What if she misses the young child's coming into the world"?

Skips nodded, "Mm hm. Benson, Audrey you'll look in the west wing. Pops, and I will go looking for her in the north wing. Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Mordecai and Rigby will look in the south wing. And Margaret, Eileen and Starla will look in the east wing"

Margaret pointed, "Abbey, you're in charge"

The adults headed different directions, "No fair! I wanna look for Brianna with my wife! Benson's lucky"

Mordecai glared, "Dude! We all know you would be making out with her while Brianna's still missing"

"STOP TALKKKINNNGGG"! Rigby screamed.

Noah looked at Abbey, she was still giggling at her phone with Marie looking over her shoulder, "Tell him to tell his friend about me" She reminded him.

Abbey looked at her, "Alright but I'm telling you Scott likes you"

Marie giggled, blushing, "Ok but just ask him if he likes me"

The gumball machine looked at her, "You're skinny and have black hair. All guys find that attractive"

Without the green skin, you would have never guess she was Muscle Man and Starla's daughter. She was very skinny with black hair and sparkling grey eyes. All the boys thought she was pretty.

"Really"! Marie giggled.

Noah spoke, "Hey Babysitters! We're bored"!

Remy nodded, "Yea! C'mon what are we suppose to do"?

Abbey moved her phone, "Be quiet! I'm texting a guy friend"

Muscle Boy glared, "Marrriiieee"! He whined.

Marie glared, "Shut up Stan. I wanna see what Scott thinks about me"

Noah let out a sigh, "If my sister was here. We'd be having the time of our lives" He looked over towards the door then headed out, "_I'll be the first to see the baby!_" He opened the door and ran down the hall towards the maternity ward.

Remy grabbed Muscle Boy's hand, "C'mon Stan! Let's follow Noah"! She whispered with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Muscle Boy nodded, "Ok" They opened the door and snuck out.

Noah looked around the maternity ward, he heard screams, he looked around, "Jen"! He called. "Auntie Jen"!

He looked up to open a door, "Auntie Jenny"? He opened the door to see a nurse looking down at a woman, "Ok Mrs. MacFarlane. Let's see the baby"

Noah walked into the room and hid behind a table, looking up at the woman, he saw something come out of the woman, he began to turn green, "Hrm"! He ran out of the room.

The nurse turned, "Little Boy? Did you wanna see your little brother being born"?

Mrs. MacFarlane screamed, "I DON'T HAVE A OLDER SON"!

Noah found a potted plant, and vomited, "MMPH"! He clutched the pot only to puke again, "What was that"!?

Remy and Muscle Boy looked at each other, "What did he look at"? Remy asked.

Muscle Boy shrugged as they watched Noah hurl up his lunch.

* * *

Jen whimpered in pain, "Thomas! Thomas! Thomas! You ass"!

Thomas kissed her cheek, "You're doing so well Sweetie"

The raccoon pushed as hard as she could, "OH GOD! GET THE NURSE! THE BABY'S COMING"!

He ran into the nurse's headquarters, "HELP! HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND'S HAVING A BABY"!

A nurse and a doctor ran into the room, "Ok Ms. Smith. Would you like to push"?

She nodded, "YES"!

The doctor smiled, "Ok. Now let's check" He looked and smiled, "Well. You're in luck. We're going to have you push now"

Thomas felt the pain in his hand worsen, "OK! JEN! YOU'RE HURTING MY HAND"!

Jen screamed, "JUST SHUT UP THOMAS BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU"!

He nodded, "Ok! I'm quiet"!

The doctor smiled, "Give me a big push"

Jen pushed as hard as she could, the doctor smiled, "Ok. Only a few more pushes"

She whimpered, "OH GOD NO! THOMAS"!

* * *

Margaret opened the cafeteria door, "Brianna"? She called.

Brianna sniffled, "Mommy" She whimpered, looking up, not ready to see her family right now.

Audrey looked around, "I heard a Mommy"

Eileen sighed, "Bri! Come here"

* * *

Noah heard Jen scream Thomas, he ran into the room, "Auntie Jenny"! He opened the door.

The doctor smiled, "Oh you're doing so well! I can see the head! Push once more"!

Thomas pressed his head against Jen's forehead, "Just breathe and push"

Jen whimpered as she pushed as hard as she could, "THOOMMMASSSS"!

Noah's eyes widened as the doctor took the baby into his arms, green tinted his cheeks, he was going to barf. Muscle Boy and Remy ran into the room, "AUNTIE"! They screamed as the saw the bloody newborn, screaming and crying in the doctor's arms.

Muscle Boy and Remy ran out of the room, about the puke. Yet they did. Thomas looked over only to smile, Noah was in the room, in his batman costume with the mask on his forehead.

"Hey Little Man" He lifted the blue jay up, "Jen.." He smiled.

Jen smiled, "Hi Noah…wanna meet the baby"?

He nodded, "Yes. I wanna see the baby"

The nurse came back holding a pink bundle, "It's a girl"

Jen smiled, "A baby girl"!

Thomas had tears in his eyes, "A baby girl…"

The baby was placed in Jen's arms, "I'll leave you four alone" She headed out.

Jen moved the blanket to see the baby, she was a goat. Just like Thomas. Same tan colored fur with a little bit of his hairstyle, she had Jen's blue eyes.

"Oh Thomas…she's beautiful" Jen gasped.

Noah smiled, "She's small"

Thomas laughed, "She looks just like me"

Jen giggled, "She does"! She stroked the baby's cheek.

Noah stared at the baby, "Name her Black Widow Auntie Jenny"!

The raccoon giggled as she stroked the baby's cheek, "Nurse! Get the park family"!

* * *

**Aw! The baby's born! Noah saw something he wasn't meant to see! LOL next chapter is coming soon!**

**-Ryan's out**


	4. The name has been chosen

**This is not the last chapter! Just thought I'd tell you that! I just wanted to make a little epilogue for the baby. So you better stick around! LOL! A shout out to Kudleyfan93! Thanks for the awesome ideas! You're a awesome fan! Ok now on with the story!**

**Brianna: Aw! Did I miss Maroon 5 on TV?**

**Me: Yeah…Adam Levine took off his shirt**

**Brianna: DANG IT!**

* * *

Margaret looked underneath the table, "Sweetie"

Brianna sniffled, "Mommy"! She ran into her mother's wings.

The cardinal kissed her daughter's hair, "Sweetheart. Don't listen to Brad. He's a jerk" She stroked Brianna's cheek, "your birth story is not important, it's who you turn into after your birth is what's important"

"Look who has the speeches now"! Brianna giggled.

Margaret laughed, "Such a Daddy's Girl. Alright. Let's go" She took her daughter's hand.

Eileen smiled, "Glad to know you're ok Brianna"

She sniffled, "Thanks Auntie Ellie" They headed back into the waiting room to see the boys there.

"Bri"! Mordecai wrapped his wings around his daughter, "You're ok"!

Brianna smiled, "I'm ok Daddy"

Benson raised an eyebrow, "Hey kids…where are Remy, Stan and Noah"?

Abbey looked up, "What"?

Her mother snapped, "The little kids! Where are Remy, Noah and Stan"!

Marie looked around, "Uh…I don't know" She looked over at Brad, also on his phone, "Brad, have you seen the younger kids"?

"No" Brad answered then looked back to see his parents, "Oh crap"

Eileen glared, "Where's my daughter"?

Abbey blushed, closing her phone, "I'm sorry Eileen. I don't know. I wasn't…wasn't-"

A nurse walked into the room holding a clipboard, "Is there a 'park' family here"?

Pops squealed, "YES! YES! WE'RE THE PARK FAMILY"!

She smiled, "Oh how lovely. A Jennifer Smith and Thomas Craig would like to see…" She looked up to see Mordecai, who suspiciously looked a lot like the little boy in the delivery room, "you…"

Remy and Muscle Boy ran forward, crying, "MOMMY"! Both kids cried.

Eileen and Starla rushed to their children, Eileen lifted the mole-coon into her arms, "Remy. What's wrong"?

She whimpered, "Something came out of Jenny"

Muscle Boy nodded, "Something was covered in blood! Mommy! And it was screaming"!

Starla sighed, "Oh my poor baby. You wanted to see the baby first didn't you"?

He whimpered, "No! Noah did"

Margaret raised an eyebrow, "Oh lord. Noah James" She face-palmed as they all headed into the room.

Jen smiled at her daughter, "Hi there.."

The little baby opened her eyes to see her mom. Jen giggled, looking up at Thomas and Noah, "Isn't she an angel"?

Noah waved at her, "Hi…I'm Noah"

Thomas chuckled, "Hey Little Man. I'm sure she thinks you're a stud in that outfit"

"Of course. I'm Batman" He looked at the baby and pressed a finger to his beak, "Shh"!

The baby whimpered and reached for Thomas, "I think she wants her daddy" Jen handed the baby over to Thomas.

He took her into his arms making Noah sit down, Thomas smiled, "I-I'm a dad"

The door opened to reveal the park family. Margaret smiled, "Noah. Did you see the baby"?

Noah was instantly reminded of the horrors he saw the woman push out of her body making him turn green. Margaret lifted him up, "Y-yes Mommy" He grabbed her shirt.

Thomas smiled down at his baby, "It's a girl" He stroked his daughter's cheek.

Everyone awed at the little girl in Thomas's arms, Rigby counted on his fingers, "Brianna…Abbey…Marie…Remy…"

"Rigby? What are you doing"? Eileen questioned.

Rigby tilted his head, "Counting all the girls in the park family" He looked at Eileen, "there's five girls and…" He counted again, "Brad…Noah…Stan…three boys"

Margaret shrugged, "I think it's nice to see more members to the park family. It makes our family grow"

Jen smiled, "It much as I love having a family. I think that baby will be the only child"

Eileen smiled, "Aw. She's so cute"

Thomas handed the infant to Eileen first, "Here Eileen"

Eileen passed the baby to Rigby, "Whoa! She looks just like you Thomas"

Muscle Man laughed, "Well kids. I guess it's time to start the Starter Pack cycle"

Stan smiled, looking at the baby, "Hehe! Don't worry Daddy! I'll keep the Starter-Pack cycle alive"

Margaret smiled at the little baby that was passed into her wings, "Oh. She's so cute" Her gaze softened, the little baby looked up and cooed at her. "_Why do I suddenly feel sad? This is a happy moment_"

The baby grabbed Margaret's finger and started to get curious about everyone. The cardinal quickly handed the baby over to Mordecai, hopefully to feel less sad.

Noah and Brianna smiled at the new baby, she cooed at them as everyone held her.

Then when the baby came to Pops, he chuckled, "What's her name"?

Thomas and Jen's eyes widened, "A name"! Thomas choked out.

Benson raised an eyebrow, "You haven't picked one"?

Jen shrugged, "Well…it didn't really come to mind until…" She looked up, "Pops…may I have my baby back"?

The lolliman quickly handed the baby over, Thomas looked at his daughter, "Well. Any suggestions"?

"How about Sophie"? Starla suggested.

Eileen peeped, "Mabel"?

Benson spoke up, "How about Winter"?

Jen stroked her baby's cheek, "Winter…" She smiled, "That's a cute name"

Mordecai added, "How about Jessica"?

"Harper"? Brad suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Thomas shook his head, "I don't know. Winter and Harper and Jessica sound like middle names to me"

Brianna spoke, "Ooh! What about Tammy"?

Noah jumped up and down, "NO! NO! WONDER WOMAN! BLACK WIDOW"!

Jen smiled, looking down at the baby, "What about Tabitha"?

"Ew. That's the name of the head cheerleader at school" Marie whispered.

Abbey face-palmed, "Forget about the head cheerleader! Let's just focus on naming the baby" She raised her hand, "What about Tamara"?

Skips shrugged his shoulders, "Kendall"?

Stanley and Remy looked at each other then shouted, "Name her Cookie"!

Pops smiled, "Ooh! Thomas and Jen! The name of the infant should be Tambry"! He smiled, "Tambourine! Tambourine"!

"That's a musical instrument" Brad raised an eyebrow.

Thomas smiled, "Ya know. I actually like that name. Tambry Winter Craig"

Jen smiled, "Aw! I love that name. It's cute" She smiled at the bundle, "Welcome to the world Tambry…"

The baby waved her arms up and down, cooing. Thomas stroked his daughter's hair, "Welcome to the park family Tambry"

Benson eyed his employees, "This better be the last maternity leave or else"! He looked at Mordecai and Rigby.

The blue jay held his wings up in defense, "Hey! If anyone should be worried about anyone getting pregnant. I think it's Muscle Man and Starla"!

Everyone nodded in agreement. Muscle Man started to squeal and ran out of the room, "NOT ANOTHER BABY! NOOOO"!

Starla growled, "Mitch"! She chased after him.

Rigby nodded, "Yea. I don't think Eileen and I will ever have another baby ever"

Eileen giggled, "I wouldn't count on it. One day. It might happen"

The raccoon gulped making Remy and Muscle Boy giggle, "Hehe! Our daddies are silly"!

Noah slid his mask down, "Batman has no siblings"

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Noah"

The blue jay clenched his fist, "I'll hit you in the groin"!

Brad laughed at this, "Do it Noah"!

Abbey pulled out her phone to see a text from David, she smiled, "He's so cute"!

Marie looked over, "Totally"

Tambry blinked her eyes at her surroundings, her 'family' was full of birds, gumball machines, humans, green people, a yeti, a large headed man and lastly, her daddy and mommy. She smiled at everything, "_This will be a great adventure of life_"

* * *

**Yes. Not the last chapter I swear! Stick around to see Thomas's daughter**

**-Ryan's out**


	5. Three years later

**Yes. Last chapter then we'll see Tambry in the sequel. I promise! This is where we'll get a look of her personality and stuff. Will she be a Daddy's little shy baby or a mommy's girl? We'll see.**

* * *

**The park:**

Thomas happily watched his three year old daughter as she played at the playground, the park family was there for the park BBQ. Thomas watched her play with her stuffed doll. Since Tambry had grown, she'd grown to look more like her father, she had his colored fur and hairstyle only for Jen's eyes to glow and since Jen was a raccoon, Tambry didn't grow horns like her father.

Tambry smiled at her father, "Daddy! Daddy! Sally said poo poo"! The little girl giggled, running up to her father's lap.

Thomas laughed, "She did"?

She smiled then ran back to the sandbox, she down only to hear giggling. She turned her head to hear it coming from the bushes.

"Thomas! Can you lend a hand with this table"? Benson asked.

Thomas got off the bench and looked towards his daughter, she seemed occupied with playing with her doll. He smiled, "She'll be fine for a few minutes" He headed towards the park house, "Sure man"

Tambry left her doll in the sandbox and wandered off to the giggles. She heard Noah's voice.

"No! It's rock, paper, scissors! Not rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock"

A unfamiliar voice spoke, "Well it's on my dad's favorite show. Just play it"

Tambry crawled quietly to see Noah, wearing a Batman shirt with jeans, on his knees with a unfamiliar flamingo girl, wearing a Super Girl shirt with a white skirt, also on her knees.

Tambry whimpered, usually she could only speak to her family, but not to other people. She always got terribly shy and started to cry. She felt hot tears stream down her face.

Noah glared, "No! No! I threw lizard! Doesn't lizard kill rock"?

"Rock crushes lizard" The flamingo corrected.

The blue jay shook his head, "What you and my mom like in that show I'll never know"

She shrugged, "Well I think the guy who plays Leonard is hot"

Noah flashed a cute smirk, "Really? Like Leonard has anything on me"

Tambry let out a whimper making the two turn, Noah smiled, "Hi Tambry. Wanna say hi to my friend Jade"?

Tambry sniffled, "I…" She sat next to Noah, "I.."

Jade smiled, looking at the young goat girl to see Belle from Beauty and the beast on her shirt. "Oh. I love Belle"

A smile grew on Tambry's face, "Re-really"?

The flamingo nodded, "Yea. Is she your favorite"?

Noah sighed, "Oh gosh! Why is everyone obsessed with princess movies"?

Jade laughed, "Really Baby Boy? I showed you Cinderella and you cried"

"Did not"! He argued.

She giggled, "Did too"!

"My eyes were just watery"! He claimed.

Tambry giggled, then looked at a tree that was covered in writing. "Noah! What's dat"?

Noah looked over, "Oh. That's the park family tree" He and Jade stood up and walked to it.

Tambry walked in the middle of them, grabbing Noah and Jade's hand, "Where's your name Noah"?

Noah laughed, "Well actually" He pointed at the tree, to see MQ + MH in the middle of a heart, R + E, MM + S, Benson + Audrey = Brad. Noah explained "It's when you have a couple and you know…that they'll be together forever"

Tambry pointed, "Look! Dere's my daddy and mommy's name"!

Noah and Jade looked up to see T + J in a heart. He smiled, nodding, "That's right"

Tambry looked at Noah, "Where are your names Noah and Jade"?

Noah blushed, "Uh…well Jade and I aren't…well…boyfriend and girlfriend. So Jade and I aren't on this tree"

The little goat saw sadness in Jade's eyes, she quickly blinked her eyes then spoke, "Noah and Cassie will probably end up on this tree"

Tambry awed, "Oh ok. Like David and Abbey"?

Noah looked over to see Abbey and David listening to music on David's ipod, Benson and Audrey liked David. He seemed perfect for Abbey. But David's friend, Scott, a human with brown hair, didn't really get along with Muscle Man or Starla but he did like Marie.

Tambry smiled, "You and Noah will be on the tree. Don't worry Jade"

Jade blushed, "I'm not worried"! She quickly explained. "I would only be worried if I was in love with Noah…which I'm not"! She started to sweat.

Tambry skipped away, "Don't worry Jade"

The flamingo blushed, "I…I gotta go" She gave Noah a hug then slowly walked away.

Noah watched her leave then reached into his pocket to find some cherry bombs, "Hehe. Off to the bathrooms" He walked into the men's restroom only to hear crying. He turned his head to see a horrible sight.

A blonde boy towered over Tambry, kicking sand at her. She began to cry being too shy to stand up for herself, "Whiny little baby! Crying little baby" The boy sang, laughing.

Noah glared, he ran over there, yelling, "Hey! You leave her alone"!

The boy looked up, "And what are you gonna do about it? Get lost Buck tooth" He kicked sand into Tambry's face yet again.

Jade, David and Abbey all looked at Noah, he looked at the little boy, he looked about five. "Listen! You better leave her alone! She's my cousin" He reached into his pocket, holding a cherry bomb, "If you don't, we're going to have a serious problem"

The little boy laughed, "But she's a whiny little baby! Babies cry all the time"

Tambry sniffled, trying not to cry. Noah glared, "We all know you still cry for your mama! Now leave her alone"!

"I don't cry for my mama"! The little boy argued.

Noah laughed, "Do too"!

"Do not"!

"Do too"!

The little boy became frustrated and kicked his leg back and kicked Noah right in the gonads. Everyone gasped and watched. Noah's eye twitched until he fell backwards.

Jade ran forward, "Oh my gosh! That was a very bad thing you did little boy"! She spat through her teeth.

David and Abbey ran to Noah, David blinked his eyes, "Are you crying"?

Noah turned bright red, he was crying, he had tears streaming down his face, it hurt him. "Yea sure. Why not"?

Abbey knelt down, "Are you crying because it hurts too much"

"NO! I'm crying tears of joy because spawn of Satan learned how to kick"! Noah shouted, sarcastically.

Jade glared at the little boy, giving him a tongue lashing that would last a life time, "Now you apologize to him! Or else"! Jade took his arm and led him to Noah.

He sputtered, "I…I…I'm sorry" He whimpered.

The flamingo yanked him over to Tambry, "Now you say sorry to this young lady right here"

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Tambry wiped her tears, "It's ok.." She sniffled, "What's your name"?

"Caleb…" He sniffled.

She looked up at him, "I'm Tambry"

He smiled and sat next to her only for his mother to yell for him, "CALLLEEEEBBB"!

He looked up, "Aw. I have to go. Bye Tambry" He ran off.

"Bye bye" She waved.

Jade knelt down next to Noah, "You alright"? She smiled at tears streaming down his face.

Noah whimpered, "My nuts hurt"!

"I know. I'll get you some ice" David and Abbey helped Noah up and carried him inside, Tambry followed.

David and Abbey got the ice while Jade brought him his phone, Tambry looked up at him, "Noah"?

"Yea"? He asked, looking at the small girl.

She smiled, "You're my hero. I'm sorry Caleb hit you in the…" She looked up at Jade, "What are they called"?

"Gonads" Jade smiled.

Noah muttered, "Bookworm"

The flamingo looked at him, "Yea whatever Batman"

Tambry smiled, "Thank you Noah"

Before Noah could speak, a ringtone interrupted him..

_I remember when we broke up _

_Saying this is it I've had enough_

Noah picked up the phone and saw, "Oh great. Cassie"

Jade covered her mouth to stifle the laugh, "That's her ringtone"

He sat his phone down, "Well Tammy. We're cousins. Just like how Abbey, Marie, Brad, Brianna, Stan, and Remy are. We're all cousins"

Tambry looked at him, "But I thought Remy liked Muscle Boy"

"Well Brad has a crush on my sister. So It's even" He smiled at her, "But we're family. We're all a big park family. And I'm not letting anything hurt my little cousin"

Tambry giggled, "But ya don't protect Muscle Boy"

Noah laughed, "Well he took my batman doll. If you don't take my batman doll then we're ok"

* * *

**-Ryan's out of this story :)**


End file.
